halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrix Jäger
Beatrix 'Bee' Jäger is an independent freighter captain, operating as a smuggler out in the frontier territories. She's had a long list of previous jobs, ranging from pick pocket, messenger, UNSC Army Ranger, insurrectionist guerilla, assassin, cabin girl, pirate and big game hunter. Described as prickly, and sarcastic, she's a troublesome and troubled individual, but with a soft spot for those in trouble. Biography Early Life Birth and Childhood Born on Arcturus during a particularly rough winter in '34, she was born to Randal and June (Nee Tostig) Jäger. Randal was a UNSC Army Colonel, and June an Army Ranger Lieutenant Colonel. She grew up never knowing her mother well, because of her constant deployments, but grew up in the care of her father, who was stationed as an officer in the planetary garrison. Growing up with her father, she rarely had time for any particularly effeminate activities, instead learning skills with her father that would serve her well in the years to come. He'd take her out on wilderness trips, teach her field craft and survival skills, and teach her how to utilise a long rifle. By the age of five, she'd gone on her first hunt, killing a rabbit. While she barely knew her mother, she knew what she did. Stories always reached home of June Jäger's exploits in the field, winning battle after battle. Her desire was to follow in the foot steps of her mother as an Army Ranger. In 2546, her mother was declared missing in action after the disastrous battle of New Llanelli. Father and daughter were left distraught by this, but Beatrix believed her mother was alive, while her father was convinced she died, and started moving along with his life. This created a gulf between the two, and they barely spoke for the next two years. In 2548, Randal's unit was mobilised for deployment off world, but Beatrix begged him to stay, she didn't want to lose her father too. The following year he was killed during the Battle of Paris IV, dying alongside his men as they held a final line of defence between the Covenant and the spaceport. Now orphaned, she became a ward of the colony. The Orphan Taken to an orphanage, she quickly grew to hate it there. Between uncaring, authoritarian orphanage employees, and bullying by the older children, she quickly grew resentful of the place, and was eager to escape. Spending a year there, when the harsh Arcturan winter rolled in, she reached the breaking point. One of the few belongings she brought with her was her mother's medal for valorous action in combat, and when a group of older boys attempted to take it from her, she reacted violently. In the brawl she bit a finger off one boy, dislocated the arm on another and clawed the third boys left eye out. Now in serious trouble, it was all but certain she'd be sent to a juvenile detention facility. The night before the attendants from the juvenile hall were due to come, she broke out of the orphanage. Taking all the warm clothing she could find or steal, she ventured out into the cold winter night, into a snow storm, knowing it would make tracking her impossible. Venturing out into the wastes, she kept going through the night until she reached New Accra. Here she seamlessly blend into the population of young vagrants. Life On The Street The Pickpocket On the street at the tender age of 14, she learned quickly, hardening to the difficult life around her. Raiding dumpsters to pick up scraps, she planned to try to work her way back to her old home, and hide out in there. However, on the night time she was jumped by a pair of youths trying to steal her jacket. fighting back, she was saved by a group of older homeless people. Mostly youths, they were lead by an older man, Frank Darby. Taking Beatrix in, they shielded her from some of the worst of the sights the street had to offer. While her survival skills in the wild were sharp, she was less adapted to the urban jungle, and Darby taught her everything he knew about surviving out here. Finding her to be quick, and whip sharp, he began teaching her the finer points of pick pocketing, and thievery. She learned how to lift a man's wallet from his pocket, how to get what she wanted from slight of hand, how to shop lift, how to break into cars and stores without leaving evidence, and even taught her how to con people out of their money. Beatrix proved to be a quick study, and a quicker thief, soon bringing in plenty of loot. Darby told her there were three rules to abide by as a thief. Never steal off anybody else in the gang, never steal off those who can't afford it, and never get caught. She never broke a single one of these rules. For a few months she lived like this, sleeping rough, and stealing or conning the money and food she needed to survive. But her thoughts turned to her family home, and they lingered, so she saved up what little she could steal and got a bus out of town, to visit her family home. Getting there after a three day journey, she hoped the outer wall and was prepared to walk calmly back into her family home when she saw the lights on inside. Creeping up to the dining room window, she discovered a new family had moved in, renovating the interior so it was almost unrecognisable. Distraught, she was prepared to smash the windows in, but relented, and decided to bide her time. Once the family went to bed, she broke into the basement. Finding a few family heirlooms in there, she took them and fled the house, but not before alerting the occupants. Narrowly avoiding capture, she escaped the property, and by morning was on a bus back to New Accra. Her life as a pickpocket would have it's ups and downs, as she and her small gang would come into scuffles with other groups of homeless youths, be apprehended by police officers, and a one or two even went missing, which was an all too common fate for homeless youths. Despite living with this group, she was still somewhat distant from them, rarely speaking much, but she would share her money and loot when times were hard. The Messenger Times changed for her group when Darby was arrested by police after lifting the wallet off a precinct captain. In custody, one of the officers broke his right hand, ending his career as a pick pocket. Darby was left so broken by the ordeal that he turned to drugs, with the gang stepping up their activities to support him. Soon, his addiction began to infest the whole gang, with most of them becoming hooked on drugs. Seeing what was happening unfold before her eyes, Beatrix tried to get them to stop, but to no avail. Unable to deal with it, she left the gang. Pawning a few of her family keep sakes, she decided to try and invest the money in a job. She bought an old bicycle, an old messenger bag, a chain and a sturdy lock, and sought employment as a bicycle messenger. She quickly found work, delivering parcels for a private company. First hired on as a independent contractor, she was paid based on commission. Her quick wits, good stamina and excellent knowledge of the city allowed her to become an excellent courier, getting packages to difficult to reach areas in no time. Her skill saw her accepted as a full time employee of the company. She became good friends with a fellow courier, Heather, who taught her the finer points of being a courier, and gave her a spare helmet, insisting she wore it in case she was in an accident. For the first time in a few years, she was living a good, clean life, no stealing, no fighting. She was a damn good courier too, if a little aggressive against traffic. She came to live with Heather, who like her, grew up rough on the streets, and now lived in a homeless commune between subway tunnels. Piece by piece, she also upgraded her bike, stripping away anything unnecessary, and replacing many parts with lighter, higher performance parts. While her pay wasn't great, she made by well enough on it. She and Heather even talked about saving up to move into an apartment together. This changed when Beatrix had a bad accident, and was hit on a crossing. Her arm was broken, making cycling difficult and forcing her to take time off. A week later, Heather was hit by a car running a red light, killing her instantly. The car drove on, and Police had little interest in hunting down the killer of a homeless bicycle courier. Beatrix, incensed by this, took it upon herself to find the driver. Getting a some information off a courier that saw the accident, she tracked the car, and found owner. A poor man living on the lower west side of New Accra, she followed him home on night. Taking up an discarded piece of piping, she waited until he parked up, followed him out and confronted him. At first argumentative, Beatrix confronted him on the courier he killed, and he grew quiet, and couldn't provide a response. Losing her patience, she began beating him with the metal pipe, even after he collapsed and begged for mercy. Screaming at him, she was interrupted when a little girl came outside, asking for her daddy. The man screamed for her to run back inside. At that point, she looked to his run down house, beaten up old car, and scraggly daughter, and realised he was barely any better off than her. Dropping the pipe, she just walked away. Service with the UNSC Enlistment In 2551, she was doing a regular delivery, running a job to an office on the west side of the city. Dropping off the package, she was about to jump back on her bike and ride on, when she saw the office next door. It was a recruiting office for the UNSC Army, with a poster for the rangers on the wall. The poster was taken from a picture, one she had seen plenty of times, showing her mother's unit in victory against the Covenant. After Heather died, she just wanted out of here, and enlisting was her best bet. Chaining up her bike, she went inside and asked about enlisting in the Rangers. The recruiter gave her a form and told her about all the requirements. Taking the form back to where she was staying, she filled it in over night, falsifying her name and age. Heading back, she handed in her form. The recruiting officer looked to her form, then back to her, and just laughed. He shocked Beatrix by referring to her by her real name, and told her she shouldn't be lying. He had served alongside her mother in the Rangers, and knew her from pictures her mother had kept. Initially thinking of bolting out of the room, the recruiter told her just to stay. He took a new recruiting sheet and filled in her real details, though lied about her age, and stamped her through, then told her to make her mother proud. She smirked and agreed. Selling her few meagre belongings, with the exception of a few precious items, she shipped out immediately. This would start a new, but brief chapter in her life. Basic Training Her father had groomed her for years to be a soldier, and now she had the chance to prove it. Taken into basic training, she quickly proved herself to be a very capable soldier, but her resistance against authority proved to be her undoing in many circumstances. She was often caught fighting with other recruits, and refused to obey orders from drill sergeants or superior officers. Despite this, her skills in marksmanship and field craft far out weighed her insubordinate behaviour, and she passed basic training, if only just. Immediately applying for Ranger school, she was accepted and taken for advance training course on Arcturus. As a Ranger-in-training, she excelled like never before for the first time she belonged, and her skills taught to her by her father allowed to prove her mettle. She passed with distinction and a promotion to lance corporal, before shipping out to serve in the 75th Ranger Regiment. For some weeks she and her unit was held in stand-by, during this time they regularly drilled. It was during this time that she was approached by Major Chester Whithers, who had served under his mother years earlier. He owed her mother more than a few debts, so he took her under his wing and taught her the finer points of being a Ranger. Despite not being in his company, she'd go to him for advice and assistance. First Deployment In 2552, she was deployed with the 75th to the battle of Fumirole. The battle was disastrous from the get go when their transports came under fire before they landed. While the majrity of the 75th made it to the ground, they lost substantial amounts of hardware, and were separated from the majority of the UNSC forces on Fumirole. Attempting to evade engagement with the majority of the Covenant forces, they moved out of their landing zone and headed out into the woodlands surrounding the city, attempting to relink with UNSC forces. Before they could make it, they were hit in a pincer attack by Covenant forces. Cut off, they were forced to dig in and hold their position, until armoured units could reach their perimeter and breach their lines. During this engagement, Jäger provided her trademark marksmanship and stealth skills, cutting down numerous enemy officers and fighting snipers with their own tactics. Casualties forced her to be field promoted to Sergeant to lead the remnants of her units. Distinguishing herself again and again, she refused to break, and provided a constant source of terror for the Covenant attackers. Eventually, UNSC forces managed to punch a hole through the Covenant's pincer movement, giving the 75th a thin corridor to escape. Bravo and Delta Companies escaped, leaving Alpha, her own company, and Charlie, the company of Major Whithers. Charlie company had become pinned down by concentrated attack and requested immediate assistance. Her commanding officer, Major Koel, ignored their request for aid and ordered Alpha to fall back. She refused to fall back, but her one woman rebellion was cut short by her proximity to a plasma mortar impact. Rendered unconscious, she was carried back to friendly lines by her fellow Rangers. She came too a day later to discover Charlie company had been destroyed, with no survivors, and the battle for Fumirole had fared badly. Despite the appearance of Army Spartans, they only delayed the enemy, and were now staging a fighting retreat, long enough for the civilian populace to be evacuated. Begrudgingly, she lead her unit for the remainder of the battle until their own escape from the doomed world. Discharge On the long trip back to Arcturus, while the unit licked their wounds, Jäger went to face Major Koel over his orders to leave Charlie Company behind. Combative and angry, Jäger demanded to know why Charlie company was abandoned. This argument quickly escalated into a shouting match, before Jäger decided to leave. Koel was a waste of her time, and wouldn't bring back those that were lost. Parting with the comment that Koel was a coward, the already strained officer snapped and drew his knife, charging her. Quickly acting in deft defence of herself, she took two shallow cuts to her arms before stunning Koel, drawing her bowie knife, and stabbing him through the heart. The raised voices had drawn several officers and NCOs to the commotion, and when they arrived on the scene, Koel was on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Jäger was disarmed and apprehended while medics tried in vain to revive Koel. Jäger was immediately taken into custody by military police and placed in the brig, where she would languish for several weeks while the slow wheels of justice began to turn. Evidence was gathered, witnesses were interrogated and testimonies heard. It would be much later in the year before she even got to a trial. While much of the evidence and witness statements pointed at Jäger acting in self defence, Koel's family had strong ties to the UNSC Army, and had so for years. The case was dragged out, and it wouldn't be until three months after the war ended that it reached its finale. While she was innocent of murder, she had acted in gross negligence of her service, and as such was dishonourably discharged. Stripped of her rank, her military pension and thrown out of the Army, she was left crestfallen by this turn of events. For years, Beatrix had strove to be a Ranger, and now that was robbed from her. The Wanderer Beatrix was thrown out into a galaxy very different from the one she'd been born into. The war was over, the Covenant was broken, and she was without purpose and without duty. She left her home world of Arcturus to go find work out in the frontier territories, at the edge of known space. Jumping from ship to ship, getting work where she could she tried to make a living here and there. She just wanted to be as far away from the UNSC as possible and she managed it. Hitting the edge of the Joint Occupation Zone, she wandered, finding work wherever possible. Mostly doing odd jobs and temporary work, this changed when she got into a bar room brawl, and impressed a local loan shark. Although it took some convincing, she was hired as a low level enforcer, collecting debts. She didn't care much for the work, but it paid well. This work as an enforcer caught the eye of bigger fish. Harry Fisk, a local representative of the Syndicate came to her and offered her the job of hit man. Beatrix, repulsed by the offer, turned him away. She had no interest in the work or the ethical ramifications of killing people for money. She was perfectly comfortable scaring people and breaking knees. Despite this, Fisk gave her his contact details, in case she changed her mind. Her enforcer work would go on for a few years, until things started to change in the J-O Zone, and the UNSC began to move in to consolidate power in the frontier. As the forces moved in closer, many worlds began armed resistance in response to the UNSC's annexation. Soon, war came to Beatrix's doorstep. On Thrace, where she was currently working, the UNSC annexed the world, and the local groups of pirates, smugglers and disparate rebels entered armed resistance. Still angry at her dishonourable discharge, Beatrix took up arms too. The Rebel The Annexation of Damascus When the UNSC officially announced the annexation, UNSC Army Troopers marched into the colony's capital. Despite limited resistance, they took the capital and began to enact martial law. Through the night armed skirmishes and protests escalated in severity and number, until the UNSC resorted to air strikes, knocking out the city's power plants, and hitting several gathering points for insurgents. During the strikes, Beatrix had been out of her home in an apartment complex, getting some food. When she returned the apartment complex had been hit, her home destroyed and her belongings gone. During the night of rioting and looting, she got through to a gun dealer and managed to steal a long barrelled rifle and several boxes of ammunition. As conflict spread on Damascus, groups began to band together to take up armed resistance. Beatrix herself went out into the countryside and started her own one woman war. Over the next two weeks, she was attributed with killing 3 officers and 4 soldiers, though the UNSC had yet to determine her identity. Her fame began to spread through rebel fighters, and eventually one group reached out to her. A group of forty fighters, with little in common, they'd be striking against the UNSC from one of the mountain settlements, and with some success. They themselves were allied with one of the larger groups in the area, providing them with shelter, fire power and orders. The leader of this cell, a man called Philip Gallo, took a particular shine to Beatrix, and while it took some convincing, he managed to get her to join. Her skills in survival and marksmanship was brought to the group, and Gallo taught her the finer points of insurrection, teaching her about terror tactics and how to build improvised explosive devices. Partnership with Gallo This partnership was decidedly deadly, and Beatrix went from just a skilled sniper to a deadly insurgent, with several sniper attacks and roadside bombs attributed to her. Though her identity largely remained a mystery to the UNSC forces, it was correctly assumed many of these actions were attributed to one individual. Several weeks into the conflict, she single handedly infiltrated the UNSC's security zone and killed the commanding officer of the occupying forces. Remaining undetected, she exfiltrated the area, proving to be too slippery for the UNSC to catch, and managed to escape back to Insurrectionist territory. As the conflict escalated, she was part of an attack on a major settlement, aiming to oust the UNSC Army units occupying it. Initially successful, they forced the UNSC into a steady retreat, and took the settlement, celebrating. However, it was short lived, when the UNSC retaliated with precision air strikes. With dozens dead, and the settlement in ruins, they waited it out, then advanced the night after. The result was initially a rout, as the rebels, still fazed by the pounding from the night before, could barely hold their ground. Beatrix however, began to sow discord amongst the UNSC ranks, using the ruined city to play an extreme game of cat and mouse. Beginning a reign of terror, she attacked UNSC forces at random, slowing their advanced, and outright stalling it in places. This cat and mouse game continued in her favour until the UNSC Army was bolstered by the 75th Rangers Regiment. Not only was she fighting her old unit, but she was now fighting snipers almost as skilled as herself. At first hesitant about firing on her former comrades, this was compounded by their skill at not only finding her sniper nests, but rooting her out of them. With little choice left, she withdrew. Decline That attack was the last high point of the conflict. The rebel forces on Damascus suffered a slow, steady decline in numbers and capabilities, as the UNSC advanced upon them without ceasing. As the situation grew increasingly desperate, Gallo resorted to increasingly more desperate attacks. No longer capable of striking at UNSC forces with ease, he got his followers to perform suicide attacks against civilian populations. Beatrix found Gallo's willingness to use suicide bombers against a civilian populace to be repulsive, and any attempt to talk him, or his followers out of it failed. Under the cover of darkness she left, and slipped passed UNSC cordons in the area. Not long after, Gallo's cell was attacked, and most were killed or captured, Gallo among them. Jäger finally made the call to Fisk. She would do wet work for the syndicate, if they would get her off this world. Fisk himself had resided in the capital was was doing well. War had been good for business and he'd spread the Syndicate's reach and influence further than ever. Meeting with Beatrix, he issued her with a false identity and faked biometrics, and a ticket off world. She'd leave the planet and meet up with an associate of his, who coordinated a number of assassins for the Syndicate. She left the world without a second thought. Despite the UNSC placing a cR. 500,000 credit bounty on her head, she casually strolled through customs at the space port and left the planet. From here, she'd head to the world of Vanir and meet the man who would become her handler. She continued to use her falsified identity provided by Fisk, and wouldn't divulge her real identity. The Assassin Assassin In Training Soon after arriving on Vanir, she'd be introduced to her Syndicate handler, Sebb Whistler. A middle aged, mild mannered man, he himself had been a very famous and prolific hitman for the Syndicate, until he got to old for the game and began handling the numerous hitmen on the Syndicate's payroll. He'd sort jobs, dispatch assassins for jobs and get them geared up. After introductions, she told him she had only one ground rule. She wouldn't kill kids. Whistler respected this, and told her she'd never have to. After consulting her on her skills and abilities, he already had a job ready for her, here on new Vanir. A rival mob boss had made life difficult for Syndicate, and stopped the expansion of their business, so their response was to remove him from the equation. Given a high power rifle, she took him out from just under a kilometre away. The successful job done, she escaped and reported back to Whistler. Impressed by the young woman's capabilities, he immediately gave her a follow up contract. Soon, she started to rise in notoriety, and her skills earned her more contracts. She became one of the most prolific assassins under Whistler's control. During this time, she'd put aside her funding to purchase several cybernetic upgrades, enhancing her capabilities. Her methodology, and her cleanliness, managed to keep her clear of most investigations, but as her body count rose in numbers and her infamy increase, she began to attracted the attention of the Intergalactic Criminal Police Organization, known informally as Interpol. Working with local government agencies, they began to draw a psych profile of her, even with very limited knowledge of her, and even her gender. Internal Disputes When a mole inside the Syndicate leaked the next target of their hitmen, they laid a trap for her. Her target was a Syndicate informant, being transported in an armoured convoy to court to testify against his former employers. Climbing the DNBA financial tower, she began to feel uneasy. Diverting from her root, she found the tower, which should of been packed with employees, was mostly empty. Beginning to feel like she'd stepped into a trap, she took up an alternate position to her preplanned perch. Before she began setting up, her keen eyes spotted At least two police snipers on the opposite building, already sighting her in. Checking through the scope of her rifle, she spotted three more. However, she hadn't failed a contract yet, so she wasn't about to give up now. Sighting up her target as it came around the bend, using a terahertz wave sight to see through the truck's body to find her target, she waited until the armoured truck turned, presenting its side to her, then fired. Her anti-materiel rifle punched through the side and killed her target. Discarding her rifle, she immediately made for the exit. However, her escape route was compromised by several SWAT teams storming the building. Initially evading detection, she came into conflict with one team on the west stair well. Almost running right into them, she was faster on the draw and fired off six pistol shots, incapacitating two of them. Running back to the opposite side of the building, she came under fire of a second team, though evaded fire. Busting out of the balcony, she slid down the sloped side of the building, before landing on a second balcony. From here she leapt across the street, to the opposite building. Now pursued by SWAT teams on the ground, and a helicopter unit, she proceeded to escape on foot across the rooftops. Unable to keep up, she disappeared into the busy main street, ditching her jacket and balaclava into a charity bin and leaving calmly on foot. Reporting back to Whistler that there was a mole inside the organization, there was a quick and brutal 'reorganization'. However, Bee and Whistler persevered, and work continued. However, this line of work was getting a little too hot for her liking. She cashed in what she was owed and left, disappearing like she'd never been there at all. With Fisk since deposed by the reshuffle in Syndicate organisation, nobody, not even whistler, knew her real name, and she simply could not be tracked, leaving neither a physical or digital trail. Two weeks later, Syndicate groups on and around Vanir would be hit by the largest police raid in recent years, as the mole was revealed to be Whistler, providing information to police for money. Whistler was killed by one of his own hitmen three days later when he tried to leave the planet. The Mercenary Soldier Of Fortune Now a freelancer, she headed towards the inner systems, searching for work, until she caught wind that a private military contractor based on Asphodel. Applying to join under her birth name, they saw she had numerous citations for valorous conduct. Put through her paces in a physical exam, she proved more than capable of signing up as a mercenary contractor. She figured she'd put her skills to good use, and she'd do it legitimately for once. Hired on by Dynamic Security Group, she became a security contractor in their employ, working as a part of a company of private military specialist. The unit was deployed to the troubled planet of Talitsa, to bolster UNSC forces and provide security for government bodies. Bee would serve against people she previously sympathised with, but had few qualms about what she did. She'd seen the most hideous actions by the Insurrection during her time as an insurgent on Damascus, so she had little sympathy for fighters. Fighting on Talitsa She, and a team of other snipers, were positioned through the city close to vital checkpoints in case of attack, and Bee herself accounted for at least a dozen confirmed kills during this period. Most reports inside DSG reported her to be quiet and withdrawn, but a reliable operator. When the PMC was authorised to launch an attack against a rebel stronghold, Jäger was selected for the task force. Advancing with a company of PMCs, with a few VTOLs and armoured vehicles, they approached then besieged a rebel position with rocket and mortar fire. Jäger, part of the forward scouting element, dispatched three snipers, and took out three machine gun positions, earning a pay bonus for good service. She was not present for the final push, having withdrawn to provide perimeter security. With the successes of their push on the rebels, the planetary government increased their funding, and authorised them to conduct more anti-insurgency missions, as the UNSC presence began to whined down. Jäger formed part of an elite hunter-killer team, heading out into the wilderness for days to track down and eliminate insurgents with extreme lethality. She excelled again, taking down three insurgent leaders herself, and the team knocking most of their chain of command out. However, the actions of her team grew increasingly savage and unrestrained. Collateral damage, pillaging, torture, prisoner abuse and other sort of deplorable actions become common place. Jäger kept her nose clean of this, but DSG's name was beginning to get dragged through the mud. Early Retirement The breaking point was an operation to take an enemy stronghold. Having taken many like it previously, they opened the battle with the usual fanfare, with VTOLs pounding their position, followed by rocket and mortar barrages. In the midst of the bombardment, a white flag was raised over the stronghold, signifying their surrender. When the leader of the DMS forces asked for a representative to come out and discuss surrender, the rebel stronghold sent forward one of their members, who told them there were women and children in there. Offering to surrender to him, the leader of the DMS forces shot him down, then resumed bombardment, intending to take the stronghold. Jäger, fully briefed on the situation, was asked to begin spotting for further strikes, but refused. Not even a little happy about firing on surrendered fighters, and even less happy about putting women and children in harms way, she refused to fight. When she continued to refuse, she was dragged back to the base of operations by two of her fellow contractors, fighting like a wildcat the whole time. While detained, DMS launched the final assault, turning it into a bloody massacre and killing most of those in the stronghold. Two weeks later, recordings leaked of the atrocity, leading to DMS coming under investigation by The UNSC Judge Advocate General's Corps. As the investigation pressed into DMS's inner workings, the company splintered under the scrutiny, and most contractors who weren't under investigation, or weren't detained, disappeared. Jäger would join a group of twenty that 'liberated' a DMS corvette, and committed themselves to becoming their own mercenary group. The Pirate Forging Ahead Joining a disparate group of ex-DMS contractors, Jäger had little in common with them, and didn't like them much, but she had no where else to go. The group would set out and start offering their services, but quickly found that a gaggle of unaffiliated mercs weren't welcome many places, and few people wanted to offer them work. With funds and basic necessities beginning to run low, they became increasingly desperate. About ready to jump ship, Jäger stayed when they got a job. The Syndicate paid them a small fortune to 'redirect' a shipment from Lethbridge Industrial. Shadowing the ship into slipspace, they boarded it while it travelled through slipspace and threw the small crew into escape pods, then took the ship for themselves, and delivered it back to their handler. Executing the job with ruthless efficiency, they saw themselves having a future career as privateers. Throwing themselves into this work, they became notorious with the Syndicate for the quality of their work. Jäger became drawn to the leader of the group, a former DMS captain called Floyd Sykes. Sykes saw a lot of potential in Jäger, and tried to instill in her his own sense of right and wrong. They weren't hurting anybody, since they just stole from big corporations, and in a lot of the crew's minds, they weren't hurting anybody. They pulled off another three heists in a similar fashion, stealing large shipments of goods for a good sum of money, then handing them over to the Syndicate to distribute. Sykes, a seasoned pilot and ex-Navy navigator taught Jäger how to fly a ship of this size, and taught her how to live as a spacer, like slipspace travel, maintenance and other things necessary to surviving like this. Jäger absorbed this like a sponge, and even piloted the ship on a heist, managing to keep them hidden in the slipspace wake of a large freighter until they could pounce, a difficult feat, especially for such a inexperienced pilot. However, the crew began to get greedy, attacking bigger and bigger freighters, until one job went horrendously sideways. Attacking a freighter out of Mannheim, they boarded it with ease, but found it had an armed guard, in response to the recent difficulties corporations had with pirates. What should of been a quick snatch rapidly descended into a blood bath as both sides faught over the ship, and the freighter was critically damaged in the process. Leaving slipspace, the freighter's engines failed and it slammed into the planet of Frostfall, its fusion reactor overloading and causing a catastrophic explosion, killing nearly a thousand colonists on the ground. Quickly escaping the scene, the crew found themselves bumped up to number one on the wanted list and now disappeared, intending to lay low. Descent Into Violence Escaping to the outer colonies, they intended to lay low, slipping most of the UNSC's attention. They had the benefit that the UNSC only knew the class of ship responsible, but not the individuals, ship registry or any other details, giving them an opportunity to get away. Getting closer and closer to the frontier in a mad dash, they depleted most of their money and fuel reserves, forcing them to look for work. Finding a group of pirates, they signed on in exchange for fuel, ammo and food. This pirate group were violent and bloody, taking ships by forcing, holding the crews hostage and killing them if they felt like it. This bloodthirsty attitude rubbed off on Jäger's crew, and they began to indulge in the bloodshed too, massacring the crew of a freighter for attempting to resist. Jäger stayed above this, asking more and more to be the ships pilot, rather than join the crew on away missions. Sickened by the violence, and senseless violence, she began to formulate a plan for what she did best; leaving her old life behind and starting a new one. When the ship moored at a station at the edge of the Talawar sector, she waited till the crew left to make celebrate the success of their latest job. Sneaking aboard, she began to warm up the engines and prepared to blast out. Sykes, however, had grown suspicious of her reluctance to fight with the crew, and tailed her. Realising she was going to steal his ship and leave them twisting in the wind, he jumped her on the bridge, tackling her. Incensed by her betrayal, he drew a knife and tried to stab her through the heart. Brawling across the deck, Jäger drew her own knife and fought him to a stand still, each covered in cuts from one another's blade. In a moment of respite, Beatrix lowered her blade and told Sykes she was leaving because she was scared and frightened of being caught. Sykes, sheathing his knife, opened his arms to apologise, promising to protect his studen. Jäger stepped in, hugging him, then stabbed him. Dropping him to the deck of the ship, bleeding out, she went back to prepping the ship to leave. Throttling the engines to the point of redlining, she blasted her way out of the dock, in the process damaging the station and injuring several pirates. Clear of the pirate base, she jumped to slipspace, but not before activating a parting gift. A transponder on the station, rigged by Jäger, began to broadcast unencrypted communications from the pirates, attracting a UNSC strike force, and ending the pirate fleet for good. The Smuggler Starting Again Once in slipspace, she dragged Syke's body to the airlock and ejected him from the ship, leaving her alone on the vessel. Rechristening the vessel the Grey Wolf, she headed towards the neutral world of Genoa, and laid low in orbit. A graveyard for vessels, many were towed from different sectors to Genoa to be broken down by the ship breaking industries here, resulting in an orbital ring of scrap. Her first port of call was the largest port here, where she sought out a 'burner', somebody who could create a false identity for a ship. Using the large sum of cash the pirates kept locked on the Wolf, she paid for a falsified ship registry, and a few more fake registries to use as throw away identities. On her way back to her ship, she spotted an old hulk floating close to the station, and she immediately fell in love with it. Inquiring as to the owner, she found it got towed here and was abandoned some years ago. Using a loophole in maritime salvage law, she towed the abandoned hulk into the shuttle bay on the Grey Wolf and looked over her acquisition. It was a Lethbridge Industrial TR15 Fintail, an ancient model of starship that first started flying in 2451. Despite its age, it was in remarkably good condition, and its airframe was still in one piece. Much of the ships rudimentary features, like its control surfaces, panelling and cargo elevator were still intact, and as good as the day it left the factory, a testament to its sturdy construction, but the reactor, life support and sensors were out of date, most of the electronics friend, and the engines slagged from over use. Stripping the ship down, she headed to the planet's ring to search for salvage. Carefully navigating the debris field, she began to scavenge for parts for the Grey Wolf, and for her shuttle, christened the Arrow's Aim. Finding the wreck of a UNSC frigate, she boarded it and began to strip it for parts, the most useful being an emissions control system, a military-grade electronics package that would control to electromagnetic emissions of the radar and communication systems, reducing the likelihood of her detection. She also stripped the ship of a military grade radar, with the capacity for jamming enemy sensors, if needs be. Further exploration of the field allowed her to find two Lethbridge Industrial TR25 Ridgebacks the modern descendent of her ancient Fintail. Towing them back to her ship, she worked for weeks stripping them of parts for the Arrow's Aim, and refitting her ship. In the months she stayed at Genoa, she managed to refit the electrical system, the engines, the reactor and the life support system, though she couldn't find a wreck with a functional slipspace drive that could fit in her shuttle. Despite this, she brought the Arrow's Aim to a point of being space worthy, and took the ship out on a few fetching runs, finding speciality components for customers out in the debris field, and bringing back a few interesting trinkets for herself. Eventually, she found the half blasted wreck of a UNSC shuttle and towed it back to the Grey Wolf to strip it for parts. She used its point defence gun to replaced the worn out weapons mount on the Arrow's Aim, giving her ship a deadly punch, then investigated the ship's FTL drive. She found a rare example of a UNSC saddle box-type drive, and decided to retrofit it onto the Arrow's Aim. With some trial and error, she was capable of taking the ship to slipspace, and did a quick run to the next planet over and back again. Happy with her results, she returned to Genoa to find work. Less Than Legal Work Now with a long range cargo ship, and a short ranged shuttle, Beatrix reinvented herself as a smuggler. Taking a loan out from a Genoan business man called Naz Giribau, she used the loan to pay for fuel. She frequented bars and clubs, looking for contracts. Eventually, the found work with a businessman to ship cargo illegally to avoid taxation. Taking it on, the performed the job brilliantly, using a falsified I.D. to slipcase orbital patrols. Job done, paycheque collection, she began paying back her loan. She performed odd smuggling jobs, brushing up against the law to various degrees through her work, including running a UNSC blockade of a rebel system, and even firing on a nosey patrol ship before knocking out the communications in the system by jamming across all channels to make her escape. Like all things she committed herself to, she proved more than able and forged a good reputation. Next time she returned to Genoa, ready to give the next down payment on her loan, she was confronted by the man that originally gave her the loan, accompanied by a number of heavies. He came to tell her he just bumped up her loan interest by a huge amount. Protesting this, she was delightfully reminded about his companions, when one of them gave her a black eye. Leaving, he made it clear she needed to have his money the next time she came into port. The Ship Heist Leaving on her next job, she tried to get it done as quickly as possible to get back to pay again. One her next job, she got hold up by a planetary patrol ship searching for contraband. She had all the necessary paperwork to show for it, but couldn't waste the time with the check, so she ran the patrol. Refusing commands to stop, she instead tried to shake it off by flying through planetary shipping lanes. When it fired a warning shot across her bow, the shell detonated and the shrapnel shredded the starboard hull. While an easy fix, it would be expensive, and it was money she couldn't afford right now. She shook her pursuer and got down to the surface to inspect the damage. Three hull breaches marred the hull on the upper deck, her passenger rooms were wrecked, and a stabiliser was damaged. Quickly organising a fix at a local shipyard, she paid in cash immediately, using her pay from the job. She'd have to go back to Naz empty handed, a difficult prospect. After her ship was patched up, she set off back to Genoa, calling ahead to Naz to tell him he'd be short on the payment. Naz told her they'd figure a payment option out, and he could be flexible about it. Getting back to the dock at Genoa, she got to the airlock and spied Naz, with a dozen armed heavies outside. Panicking, she ran back in, followed by the thugs, and instead of trying to get her ship out she ran to the shuttle bay and shot out the back, heading off in her shuttle. Retaking The Grey Wolf Assuming she fled, Naz had his heavies secure her ship, the pilot it out, planning to resell it to make his money back. Taking it out of the dock, they made a course for a station orbiting the moon. Unbeknownst to them, Beatrix used a backdoor on the ship's systems to track them, discovering their course. Heading out in the Arrow's Aim, she got into a following position and used the backdoor exploit again, hacking the ship's systems and knocking the sensors off. Pulling the Arrow up alongside the upper hull and using the magnetic clamp to lock herself onto it, she changed into a EVA suit and jumped out of Arrow's Aim, armed with only a shotgun she was loathe to use in her own ship, and her trusty Bowie knife. Opening the top hatch and clambering through the airlock, she got back into her own ship without being noticed. Immediately drawing her knife, she scanned for targets. She came out in the upper deck, which hosted mainly passenger rooms. Checking each one cautiously, she was alerted when she heard one of the thugs in her own cabin. With her knife in hand, and her other hand resting on her shotgun, she opened the door up to find the enforcer digging through her clothing, even trying some of it on. Turning to the open door, there was a brief, awkwardly silence before Beatrix dove at him, knife in hand. He was dead before he hit the floor. Dragging the corpse into one of the passenger rooms, for fear of stinking out her cabin, she then took the stairs down to the second deck, scanning for targets. Making her way into her armoury, one thug was in there perusing her guns. She took him down quietly, the big thug never making a peep as she killed him. With him dead, she took up her carbine, several magazines of hollow points and fitted its suppressor. Heading back to the central corridor, she resumed her sweep of the ship. Judging by how many bad guys Naz had with him, there may be as many as ten on board. Scanning room be room, she spotted one in the rec room, and immediately removed him with a precise shot to the head. Creeping to the bridge, she spied two on there. Taking up aim, one of them turned unexpectedly, forcing her to shoot him down. The second had enough time to draw his gun, fire, miss Bee totally then die himself, but at least managed to alert his whole crew. Now exposed, she headed back into the central corridor. Scanning for targets, the first enforcer came up, checking on what the noise was. Beatrix immediately greeted him with a round to the head. Alerting the rest of the enforcers, she took the stairs down to the cargo as her high ground, and attempted to pin the rest down. In the ensuing fire fight, she took down another two, before running out of ammo and switching to her holdout shotgun. Forced to enter close combat between her various cargo containers and assorted junk, she deftly out manoeuvred her remaining two adversaries, and finished them off. The task done, she headed back to the cockpit and changed course, then spent the next few hours busy housekeeping, ejecting the corpses and cleaning the blood stains. Naz himself would meet a sharp, short, end a few days later. While going to a meeting at the Arno tower, on Genoa, he was killed by a single sniper round, fire from over a kilometre away atop an opposite skyscraper. Police were baffled by the killing and found no leads. Beatrix meanwhile decided to move on from Genoa and travel a little more freely. The Freelancer The Repo Woman Jumping from world to world, Beatrix looked about for work wherever she could, doing both legal and illegal transportation work, salvaging, and less than legal pilfering, She did anything she could really. Winding up in the busy port on Freehold, she frequented a bar looking for work. Finding it hard, she was eventually propositioned by a business woman, called Gabrielle Contedor. She was looking for somebody to pull a big salvage job, to retrieve one of her mining ships that had broken down in the rings of a gas giant. The job was simple enough, and not too tough. Jumping to the distant system, she found her goal missing, but did manage to track a trail of leaking coolant. Tracking it, she found the ship was being towed by a Kig-Yar raider vessel, intent on salvaging it. Undeterred by this, she ducked into the ring carefully and pursued her prey. The raider was twice her tonnage, and had numerous pulse lasers and plasma cannon. Pulling up into its wake, she fired off two missiles, one knocking out it's engines and the other hitting it's tractor beam. As the ship wallowed, two fires burning through the hull, she swung the Grey Wolf into its wake and fired on it with her nose gun. While the 30mm shells weren't lethal, they were dangerous, knocking it's manoeuvring thrusters and weapons out. Lowering her vessel to the mining ship, she attached the magnetic vice to it, securing it, and pulling away while the raider lost power and was captured by the gravity of the gas giant. Returning to Contedor, she delivered her mining ship, and information on what had just occurred, giving her an invoice on expenses accrued during the mission. Impressed, Contedor passed her name on to a friend, who ran the interstellar shipping company ArgoShip. They frequently had problems with ports on independent colonies, who impounded their ships using loopholes in maritime law and local legislation to seize them. An ArgoShip rep approached Beatrix with an offer of steady work as a repo agent, heading to various worlds and repossessing ships stolen from ArgoShip. Initially unsure of the work, she was convinced when the representative waved the cheque in her face. Immediately jumping into the work, she worked on repossession, sneaking into ports to seize cargo ships, some of them over a kilometre in length. Using all of her guile, cunning and tenacity, she constructed elaborate ruses to sneak in and steal these ships back. Using decoys, leverage, bribery, and good old fashioned sleight of hand, she made a small fortune running repo jobs. She even made forays into high risk jobs, stealing ships back that had been hijacked by pirates, going deep into Kig-Yar territory to do it. Her biggest job was taking back the 1,600 metre long Springhill-class Mining Ship ARV Crete. Detained by colonial authorities on Persephone, she manage to infiltrate the system no problem, leaving the Gray Wolf orbiting the most distant world in the system, then taking her shuttle in.It was coming close to the national holiday celebrating the founding of Persephone, so she smuggled two large crates of alcohol onto the station over Persephone, making sure one was sent to the coast guard office, and the other to the port authority. As the celebrations entered full swing, she landed her shuttle on the Crete and seized the ship, then sailed it out of port without a single fight. She later topped this by taking back a vessel held by paramilitary forces on Furiosa. Getting to the surface under the guise of a free trader, she infiltrated the military held orbital elevator by suiting up in her EVA suit and clamping herself to the outside of the lift. Reaching the station, she space walked over to the held ship and boarded it. Tasing the guards, she took the ship for herself and left port. Pursued by milita corvettes, she flew it into the rings of a gas giant, then into the gas giant itself, flying headlong into a storm to lose them. Emerging from the planet, and having lost her pursuers, she jumped to slipspace, escaping once again. Later than year, she performed her most dangerous assignment yet. An ArgoShip vessel was captured by a Kig-Yar raider, and taken deep into Kig-Yar territory. Held on the world of Gru'kech, she took her shuttle in close to the fortress held by the warlord of the planet, who now owned the ship. Venturing forth, she allowed herself to be intentionally captured. Dragged into the fortress, and prepared for interrogation, she picked the lock on her restraints and killed both the guards. Now inside the fortress, and disguised as a lowly slave, she managed to get to the ship, and pilot it out under the cloak of darkness. The Good Times Don't Last However, the good times couldn't last. Down turns in the galactic market meant the ArgoShip had greatly reduced business, and less work for Beatrix. While she tried to fill the gap with extra work as a fetcher and smuggler, it didn't work out too well, and she got dangerously close to broke. When ArgoShip offered her a great new contract, doing what seemed to be an easy job, she leapt on it. Taking her ship out into the neutral territory, she was to steal a small freighter back from rebels. Dropping in from behind the closest moon, she planned on just using her magnetic vice to tow it out. However, the ship was still crewed, and they thought back, initiating thrusters to combat her heist attempt. A nearby rebel corvette fired on her, knocking out one of her engines. Now under fire, she abandoned her attempt and bugged out. Now she was out of pocket, with a very heavily damaged ship, and was dirt broke. Things looked pretty bleak. That's when she got a new break, in an old line of work. Returning to Mercenary Work A Mysterious Caller It was in a motel room, on the sweltering world of Saga, that Beatrix got her next job offer. The previous night she drank herself into the ground, consuming a bottle of rum in an attempt to drown her sorrows. Now with a fierce hangover, in a room with a broken air conditioner, she could barely find the motivation to move. She was broke, her ship was wrecked, and she had no work. It was then her phone rang. Fumbling for it, she put the receiver to her ear, and grunted. The voice down the line was a well spoken individual, masked by a voice disguiser. Their offer was simple. He knew about her past with the Syndicate, and her unique skill set. He would offer he a substantial amount of cash if she liquidated a target. Laughing back at it, she put down the phone and went back to lying on her bed. The same time, a motel employee rang the door. Dragging herself over, he gave her a package and left. Pulling apart the brown paper covering, she found a stack of credit chips, and a stack of gekz in the package, both currencies of equal value out here, and both came to roughly cR. 50,000. They were bundled with a piece of paper, and a photo of a man. The paper simply said "Guy Clouser, half now, half later.". That sort of money couldn't be passed up, so she took the photo and hunted the guy down, using local contacts. As far as Bee could tell, he was a local Syndicate lieutenant, and not a very influential one. However, money was money, and the mark was easy. Stumbling out of a club, blind drunk, Bee walked past him on the street, and shoved her knife through his heart. Leaving suddenly, the man was dead within minutes. Sure enough, another lump sum on money was delivered to her in the morning, alongside a modified chatterpad. So started a brief but explosive return to mercenary work, for the mysterious caller. Physical Appearance Living the active lifestyle of a mercenary and smuggler, with a history as a hunter, assassin, ranger and guerilla, she's possessed of a very athletic build. Focused on speed and agility rather than brawn, she's lithe but wiry. She's earned a long list of small scars and nicks, but most are unnoticeable. Her most noticeable scar is on her lower back, from a botcher cybernetic surgery. Beatrix is of European descent, with pale skin, green eyes and blonde hair. She's dyed her hair at regular intervals, changing the colour to match her tastes. She's got a lip piercing, and both ears pierced with tunnels. She's got a number of tattoos, with a swallow on her left arm, tattoos on both thighs and a tattoo on her chest. She appears to be almost the spitting double of her mother. Personality Described as prickly, at best, Beatrix is slow to trust, slower to call anybody friend, and extremely guarded. Growing up on the street, trust is something in short supply, and she grew up hard, learning to beg and steal to survive. She's by no mean quiet and withdrawn though, and throws up a wall of sarcasm and sardonic comments. She's also blunt, almost painfully so, and rarely cares for other's opinions. A solitary soul, she can spend weeks, if not months alone, and often feels better for it. She's as perfectly at home in the wilderness as she is on her ship, and enjoys being surrounded by nature. While she's certainly got leadership and team skills, she prefers to act alone. Despite her dislike for the world around her, she's got a sense of justice, though her idea of justice is slightly skewed. She's unable to say no to people in danger, and is especially mindful of the poorest and their troubles. Skills Batrix was raised in the wilds of Arcturus, and possesses survival skills necessary to drop onto any world without supplies and survive. An expert in surviving Arctic conditions, desert conditions, and every feasible environment in between, she's capable of living off the land, almost indefinitely. She's also an expert hunter, being able to locate, track and trap a target, whether it be a wild beast in the jungle, or a bounty in the city. Her ability to direct her prey, and create ad-hoc traps, is amazing. She's an expert marksman, being deadly accurate with a variety of long barrelled rifles. Her longest confirmed kill is just under three kilometres, achieved without external aide. Once her vision is channelled down the scope of her rifle, she becomes calmed and focused, and can take down foes quickly and in succession. As well as this, she's also dangerously lethal with her Bowie knife. A tool built for survival far from civilization, its heavy blade lends it well to knife fighting, the lethal clip point works for skinning game, the serrated edge can saw through tough materials, and the grip contains a compass. While they're not used as often, she also has a larger machete for tackling worlds with tough undergrowth and a small survival knife for survival duties that the machete can't compete with. She's also skilled in unarmed combat, and while she doesn't have a lot of force behind her, she's lightening fast, and well versed in Taekwondo, Savate, Kickboxing, Krav Maga and Muay Thai, and focuses on her powerful legs. Her training and regimented life style has shaped her own body into a weapon. Lean and powerful, she's athletic, but her focus is speed, not strength. Deft and fast, she can easily clock a running speed that'd put most athletes to shame, and can continue this speed through dense woodlands, moving with a deftnesses few can match. She's nimble and fast and can scale structures as well as she scales trees. She's acrobatic to boot, and her cat like agility keeps her sure footed, even under fire and in hand to hand combat. Outside of her purely martial abilities, she's got a lot of other skills, including first aide, good understanding of machines, and good camouflage skills. She's also patient, almost to the point of absurdity, lying in wait for days at a time, just to see her target. With her freighter, she's learned to become a top notch pilot, a half-decent engineer and a great smuggler. Augmentations When Beatrix joined the UNSC, she received the standard package of genetic augmentations. This low level alteration included a broad spectrum of modifications, including resistance to disease, improved biological functions and steroid infusions to provide a slight increase to strength. Included in this was a standard issue neural interface, implanted in the back of her neck. This allowed her to interface with most electronic devices, and wirelessly share data. During her time as a gun for hire, she frequently used her funding to purchase illegal cybernetic implants. Mostly military grade, these implants significantly improved her combat capabilities. *Eye implants: In both her eyes she has Arcturan Medical ZX1 Implants. Using thin lenses, made out of bioplastic, these multifunction implants synch to her neural implants. They allow her to project a heads up display linked to her neural implants. They are also capable of providing short ranged night vision enhancements, allowing her to see up to fifty metres under starless conditions. Finally, they can take image stills for recording data. *Ear Implant: Beatrix has inner ear implants in both ears that augment her balance centres. These implants generate a forced feedback that give her an incredible sense of balance, allowing her to perform acrobatic feats most humans couldn't dream of. They also sharpen her formidable piloting skills, allowing her to perform extreme manoeuvres in gravity wells without nausea or disorientation. These also serve to protect her hearing from loud noises and improve her hearing and directional hearing. *Reflex enhancer: Implanted along her spinal chords are several plastic discs that connect to plastic discs in her limbs. These wirelessly broadcast input from her neural implant, allowing her to react at a much higher speed. This gives her split second reflexes and allows her to react faster than a normal human. *Neural implant: While originally fitted with a UNSC-grade neural implant, she's since had it swapped out and refitted with a Fairborne Industries neural interface, with an improved set of neural ports, improved processing speed, cerebellum integration, wireless transmission system, several wetware implants and two Cognitive Enhancement Implants, improving her creative thinking and problem solving skills. Armoury Beatrix is a firm believer in having the right tool for the job, and to this end keeps a sizeable armoury on her ship at all times. No matter the job, she always has her Bowie knife. Part survival tool, part butchers knife, the heavy blade can switch from carving up some felled game to carving up her opponent, and is ideal for quick, quiet take downs. Its fitted with a serrated edge for sawing through tough objects and a compass in the hilt. The sheath is impregnated with a self sharpening diamond coating, sharpening the blade each time she draws and sheaths it. Custom made to her specifications, it uses a hardened titanium carbide, with a phosphate covering and exposed edge, and a moulded plastic grip. When her Bowie is too little, she takes her machete. Long and heavy, the blade is ideal for scissoring its way through dense jungles. Constructed from titanium carbide, with an inverse serrated edge allowing it to function as a hacksaw, it has a hollow core, filled with liquid mercury, which gives it more heft when swung. When not in use, it rests in a sling, rather than a sheath. Since its unwieldy, its often teamed with a smaller knife. A folding knife, it features a Bowie-style edge and serrations, making it ideal for close in work. For most given jobs, her preferred sidearm is the CyTel DN8. A mid-sized handgun, it fires the powerful .40 cartridge. It is fitted with double stacked magazines, adjustable sights, hammer forged, threaded barrel and a dual use light/targeting laser. A tough and reliable pistol, its got plenty of stopping power and handles well. Usually her back up, there's also a few stashed around her ship for emergencies. It can also be fitted with a suppressor for quiet work. When the job doesn't allow for her to carry a rifle, her ranged instrument is a Calder-Westfall TX Raptor. A large and powerful revolver, it has it's barrel is aligned with the bottom of the cylinder, unlike more common revolvers. When fired, the upper frame recoils, cocking the hammer automatically. Fitted with a six shot, swing-out cylinder, a six inch barrel and a Zeiss telescopic sight, it fires the deadly .44 round. Accurate to a surprising distance, its hair trigger allows her to fire it as quickly as she pleases. For general purpose work, she has a Watch Tower CX-65. A carbine-style rifle, it lacks accuracy and range, but makes up for it with lethality, firing deadly 6.8mm rounds. While somewhat fidgety, its lightweight and solid, though it doesn't react awfully well to prolonged exposure to poor environments. Despite this, she uses it as an all purpose weapon, and can even conceal it under her cloak, allowing her to take it safely on away missions without raising suspicions. As standard, its fitted with a Triton K11 Holographic sight, a Triton KF1 magnifier to giver her an optional longer ranged sight, flash light and a foregrip. During dire situations, she's also fitted it with a 60 round drum magazine. Its threaded barrel can be fitted with a suppressor. Her preferred firearm for any work is the Regulus Arms C808. A finely balanced battle rifle, every inch of it has been tuned for high performance and excellent accuracy. It fires 9.5mm rounds with unnerving accuracy. It is fitted with a high quality, cold hammer forged barrel, which rests in a bed of hydrostatic gel. This serves to cool it and keep it stable, even under multiple shots. Ruthlessly simply, its superbly engineered, and ideal for long range target acquisition. Fed from a 20 round magazine, it features accessory rails for fitting alternating sights, grips and other accessories. The standard set up Beatrix prefers is a ROLK 4x variable electrical sight, useful in both day and night circumstances, a right aligned canted red dot sight, a hand grip and a bipod. It can be fitted with a suppressor, and has a safe/semi-auto/full-auto selector. Jäger's pride and joy, the ShorTech R2 Damocles is her lovingly tended sniper rifle. A hand built sniper rifle, every component is engineered for perfection. It features a long barrel, with fluting to reduce weight, and the barrel itself rests in a gel bed that reduces recoil and barrel warping. The weapon also features a muzzle break to reduce recoil, a fluted straight-pull bolt constructed from heat resistant materials that keep it functional even after repeated firing and an adjustable stock, all of which are tailored to her needs. As standard, she has it fitted with a LRA Argo sight, featuring a ballistic computer to improve her long distance accuracy, night vision capabilities, satellite link technology and a variable electronic zoom. The rifle fires the powerful 10.2x51mm Magnum, which can drop even armoured targets with frightening ease. Despite being bolt action, her skill and speed allow her to cycle the bolt at a lightning fast pace. It features an accessory rail for changing the sight, and a threaded barrel that can swap the muzzle break for a suppressor. Lastly, she has a Misriah Armoury Series 5 Kite. A civilian version of the deadly SRS99, utilised by the UNSC, it is designed to have slightly heavier, poorer grade components, and with a bolt action. However, Jäger has managed to get it not only converted for semi-automatic by a back-alley gunsmith, but also fitted it with military grade components, increasing its lethality, while reducing its weight. Its been stripped of a few other features and panelling here and there to keep down weight, and features a skeletonized stock. The gun has been fitted with an electronic Oracle N-Variant scope. This military grade sight has a long list of useful features, and allows her to pick out targets in all light levels and weather conditions. The Kite is only used for the most dire of circumstances, such as attacking a hardened target or engaging well armoured forces. As a precaution, she has a ShorTech King 5000. A shortened shotgun, designed for home defence, it houses three shells in the tube and one in the chamber, is fitted with a breaching barrel and has little else in terms of comfort. It has no stock, and only cut down sights. Usually kept in her cabin, it serves the purpose of a last ditch defence against any would be intruders. Her toy box isn't just limited to firearms, and she usually keeps a stock of a number of explosives, including fragmentation grenades, smoke grenades, anti-personnel land mines, satchel charges, claymore mines and incendiary charges. However, she more often than not improvises explosives and booby traps in the field. When it comes to personal defence, Beatrix believes in speed as everything. Her armour is lightweight, modular and easy to ditch if things go wrong. She uses a Watch Tower Inc. combat plate, which consists of a breast plate with strong but light ceramic inserts, wrapped in a titanium shell, and diamond weave Kevlar providing the back up. Very rarely does she utilise much more than this, and aside from sturdy boots and some elbow and knee padding, she doesn't use much more. She usually dresses light, in non-restrictive clothing that doesn't reduce her ability to move. For most jobs, she grabs herself in a camouflage cloak. A form of passive camouflage, it adapts to background colouration to provide a constant, accurate camouflage, and it's big enough to obscure her body. For more specialised missions she utilises a full gillie suit, usually custom made by herself, out in the field. She also has a pressure suit for extra vehicular activity. A Watch Tower inc. suit, it features a life support system, temperature controlled pressure suit and a reinforced helmet with heads up display, and single-crystal quartz visor. Like all her gear, it lends to the mentality of lightness over all other concerns. Vehicles Arrow's Aim Beatrix's possesses two ships, both acquired through less than legal means. The Arrow's Aim, the smaller vessel, is a marvel of engineering, not only in that its flying after a century of use, but that the fact it has been refitted from the keel up to make it functional as a modern vessel is near miraculous. Originally a Lethbridge Industrial TR15 Fintail, the ship was in service by a number of users since 2451, usually as a short ranged courier and fetcher. The ship was all but retired above the world of Genoa, where it had been towed, since it was far out of its own range. Salvaged by Beatrix, the ship was taken to dry dock and refitted. Typically a short range vessel, it's slipspace drive was replaced with a more efficient saddle-box style drive, increasing its range and accuracy tenfold. Fitted with new engines, new fuel tanks, and the entire electronics system refitted, the ship has been shunted into the modern era. Agile and quite nippy, its ideal for short range jaunts and landing on terrestrial environments, and has a modest cargo bay. It possesses weapons for defence, including a quadruple gun mount slung under the nose, and a pair of concealed pods on each side, capable of housing missiles. The Arrow's Aim can comfortably house a dozen or so individuals and a modest amount of cargo, and has a rear loading ramp, large enough to carry a vehicle, usually a AMG Ducat Buggy. The port and starboard cargo bays have independent lifts for getting cargo on, and both are connected to the rear loading ramp. Grey Wolf Her second ship is the the mother ship, and her main base of operations. The Grey Wolf is a Reyes-Mclees Model CRB2, a mid ranged freighter. Possessed of good cargo bay, a rear shuttle bay and decent range, the Grey Wolf is used for toting larger amounts of cargo longer distances. With a roomy interior, a few creature comforts and even her own trophy room, the Grey Wolf is her preferred method for long range hauling, salvage and smuggling. The ship itself was stolen, with some style, from a pirate gang in the Talawar sector, literally exploding out of the dock. Very little has been done to the ship in terms of modifications, though new sensor packages and emission control systems have been installed to improve its stealth capabilities. Lastly, it has two remote turrets installed, probably by the criminal gang she stole the ship from. These are controlled from the bridge, and each turret has its own independent sensor package, and has twin 30mm cannons, capable of warding off most vessels of a similar size. The Grey Wolf's main engines consists of four colossal rocket engines, usually found on larger vessels. These provide it with speed and agility usually seen in smaller vessels, allowing her to escape pursuing forces. These engines are arranged in groups of two, on swinging gimbles, allowing them to switch from providing forward locomotion to switching to VTOL engines, allowing the large vessel to land in terrestrial environments. The shuttle bay connects directly through to the cargo bay, and the cargo bay itself opens up from side doors and elevators on the floor, allowing it to be loaded easily. When landed, both are at ground level, allowing the ship to be loaded by front or rear loading ramps, side doors or the lifts. bridge internal layout bridge/cabines/life boat > warkshop/armoury/automated med bay/cryo chambers/escape pods > reactor > shuttle bay > cargo bay/jump pod engines modifications weaponry use FZ-91 Headhunter Other Vehicles Installed in the Arrow's Aim is an AMG Ducat Buggy. A lightweight, four wheel drive vehicle, it is ruggedly simply with a reinforced titanium tube chassis, no bodywork, no doors, no windscreen. Fitted with a driver and passenger seat, then a flatbed, usable for cargo haulage or passengers. It runs on a low profile, hydrogen ICE, ideal for a number of environments. Beatrix has since modified it with a pintle mounted M247 GPMG, which she usually keeps detached to avoid suspicion. For getting around quick, she has a Autel SandCat, a all terrain bike. Tough and rugged, it has a hydrogen ICE and substantial baffling on the engine and exhaust to make it as quiet as possible. Equally at home weaving through dense woodlands and packed streets, the SandCat is useful when she's on her own. Gallery